Anger Rises: A Clan falls and a Legend is Born!
by AuraUchiha
Summary: Screams are heard throught out the clan, This aweful smell in he air, it's blood..!


_Anger Rises: A Clan falls and a Legend is Born_

Your up early Aura, Mikoto said. Mikoto was sitting down at the table drinking tea. Ya, I thought I would get a head start today, Aura said. Oh, Mikoto said. Oh and are you going out to the woods today, Aura asked? Yes, I'm going to pick herbs, would you like to join me, Mikoto asked? Yea, Aura said smiling. Alright let's head out then, Mikoto said picking a basket. Here, she handed Aura a basket. They walked out the door and down to the forest. In the forest.. What kind of plant is this one, Aura asked? Oh, that is a herb to cure snake bit, Mikoto exclaimed. Oh, well I didn't learn about that one in school, Aura said smiling. Oh that's right you learn about herbs at the academy to right, Mikoto asked? ya I learned a lot from Mrs. Mikiko, about herbs and shinobi flowers, I think it's a very interesting class, Aura explained picking plants. Oh, that's good, flowers can be very useful in battles, Mikoto said. She returned to picking flowers. Mikoto, She looked up at Aura. Can I ask you about Itachi, she said without turning around. Mikoto's stopped an kinda froze. What is it, she responded. Itachi why is he always quiet, and why does he not like eating with all of us, Aura said, she finally looked over at Mikoto, waiting for an answer. She looked back at a plant that was setting in front of her. She gently rubbed it's leaf. Itachi has always been a quiet boy, he doesn't really get along to well with his father, I'm not so sure why, but maybe it has something to do with him being an Anbu, she exclaimed. She finally grabbed the stem of the plant and broke it. Aura looked back to her basket, it was full of herbs she had picked. She closed her eyes and smiled. She stud up. I'm going to go back to the house, Aura said without faceing Mikoto. Mikoto looked at her. Aura turned around slightly, My basket's full, she said smiling. Then she walked off. The wind blow her hair as she walked. She finally reached the village town. You shouldn't even be an Anbu, A voice shouted! Aura looked up. The village leader and a couple of jounin were yelling at someone. Aura looked closer. Itachi, she said. They turned and looked at her. Aura, Take her inside, Fugaku commanded. Yashiro walked over to her and took her hand. Come on let's go inside, He said. Aura tried to look at Itachi as she was pushed into the house. Itachi looked at her and smiled. Then she was pushed inside, and the door closed in front of her. Aura put her ear to the door to lessen. Aura, She turned around. Sasuke was standing there in his black pants and shorts. What are you doing, He asked. Shhh, She said putting a finger over her lips. Sasuke eyes became large, he ran over to her and cracked the door slightly. They both picked out the door. Brother, Sasuke said softly. Aura sadly looked up at Sasuke then looked back at Itachi. Itachi, She said to herself. You think you the best because you mastered your sharingan at a younger age then the rest of us, His father shouted! I can't help that I learned faster then you did, Itachi responded. So that gives you the right to use it against your own, Yashiro shouted! Besides that sharing an is forbidden, your not suppose to use it no matter what the reason, Fugaku exclaimed. Forbidden Sharingan, Aura said softly. Sasuke's eyes shacked with fear. In that case we have to expel you from Black Aops, then Fugaku punched him in the face. Itachi, Aura shouted! Sasuke quickly held her bake from running to him and covered her mouth. Luckily they didn't hear her, but Itachi did. But pretended not to for her own safety. Itachi was on the ground on all fours, but he didn't try to get up. Aura eyes shock as she watched him just sit there. Then he lefted his head slightly. Aura's eyes widened. Itachi's eyes had become red, but it didn't look like a regular sharingan at all. It looked more evil, it looked like a spiral tornado. That's the forbidden jutsu, brother what have you done, Sasuke said quietly. His father, Yashiro, and the rest of the Anbu's walked away. Itachi slowly got up from the ground. Itachi started walking towards were Aura and Sasuke were. They quickly ran back to there rooms. Mikoto saw them run off. Don't you two have to go to shurken practice, She yelled around the corner. Itachi opened the sliding door. Oh, welcome home Itachi, she said. Mikoto walked back to Sasuke's room. She opened the door. Sasuke, Aura, she said. Uhh, were going mother, Sasuke said running out the door. Wait, Sasuke…I'm not going today, Aura said tilting her head down. Uh what, your not, Sasuke said stopping fast. I thought I would stay here and help your mom out around the house and I wanted to try a little archery, she said picking up her head and smiling. Ok, well I see you when I get home, he said disappearing around the corner, with the door shutting behind him. Well this is a change Aura, when did you decide this, Mikoto said looking down at her. Oh I, well I want to practice archery, do you have a bow and arrow I could practice with, Aura asked. As a matter affect I think we might have one in the Uchiha temple, Mikoto said. But that is a family heir loom isn't it, I can't, Aura started. Calm down, besides you are an Uchiha, and I think it's time the bow be past down to you, Mikoto said as she gently put her hand on Aura's head. Aura's eyes glittered with excitement. Mikoto closed her eyes and smiled. Follow me, she said. Aura followed Mikoto as she walked down the hallway. Mikoto opened the sliding door to the temple. Now I'm going to present this bow to you naturally as an Uchiha, Mikoto said getting out a long wooden case. She sat down on the floor on top of a pillow, Aura sat down in front of her as well. Mikoto sat the box in front of her. Aura looked down at the box. Go ahead, said Mikoto. Aura slowly put her hand on the led of the box and opened it. Aura's eyes widened. For inside the box was a beautiful wooden bow, with flower carvings on it. And in the center was a metal seal with the Uchiha family crest. Aura carefully took the bow out of the box and held it up. She took her hand and ran her fingers down the string of the bow. Aura looked up at Mikoto. Thank you Mikoto, she said tenderly. Mikoto smiled. Here, take these and try it out, she said handing her a case of arrows. Thanks again, Aura said taking the arrows and running outside. She propped the arrows against a tree, and took a single arrow out. She held the arrow up and pointed it at the target. She released it. It hit the target, but it wasn't on the mark. Itachi saw her shot and walked over to her. Need some help, he asked. Aura didn't expect to see him. Sure, she responded. Now let me see you point the arrow at the target, he said. Aura formed the stance again. You have great form, he exclaimed. Aura released the arrow, it in the same place, except on the other side of the target. If she just fixed a small little step then she would be unstoppable with a bow, Itachi thought. How was that, she asked. It was good, now lets try something else, he said walking over to her. He got behind her and guided her hands to a different form. See, now concentrate on the middle of the target, he said. They pointed the bow, Aura closed one eye and shoot the arrow. The arrow hit it's mark! Ahh, I did it, thank you Itachi, she said without turning around. Itachi stared at the target, and kind a of zoned out. Itachi, something wrong, she asked. Oh, it's nothing, why don't you try it again, He said turning around and walking off. Were are you going, she asked? He turned around slightly. Oh no were, just going into town, he turned his head and walked off. Aura smiled and turned back to shooting arrows. Yes I got it again, she shouted! Then it started to get dark, the sky had a pink mixed colors and Aura was still practicing, her hands red from shooting arrows. Then suddenly she herd screaming! She grabbed her bow and arrows and ran into town. All the lights on the street were out, it was pitch black as the night drew closer. With just a little light left in the sky she ran back to the house. What, happened here, she said. The sliding door looked like it had been cut throw with a sword! She climbed throw the door. She started down the the dark hall, but something stopped her. Someone was standing in the shadows. She picked up her bow and arrow and held it pointing at the dark were she saw the figer. Hold it right there, what are you doing in our house, she had an anger look in her eyes. Then the figer stepped into the light. It..can't be, She dropped the arrow. It hit the floor with a clash and felled the silent hallway with a shock wave of sound. Itachi appeared in the light, he held in his hands a sword, it dripped with blood. You.. You caused the screaming didn't you, She said. Her hands shuck with fear, but she slowly went to pick up the arrow that laid on the floor. Itachi took another step forward. Then Aura snatched the arrow up and pointed at him. Come any closer and I won't hesitate to let this arrow fly, she said as she pulled the arrow back slightly. Then he stepped again. Aura put her teeth together and released the arrow! Itachi quickly dodged it and got in front of her. She gasped and started to fall backwards. He looked into her eyes and flashed his sharingan. Her eyes slowly closed, he caught her as she fell backwards. He softly set her on the floor. Then suddenly a catlike character appeared. Take her to Morgonna, Itachi commanded. The cat nodded his head and vanished with Aura. Then he walked back to the master bed room. Just then Sasuke was running into the village. His eyes widened in terror as he saw thousands of dead bodies lying on the ground. What, what's going on here, he said. He started shacking all over. Then he closed his eyes and ran towards his house. Mother, father, he shouted as he ran. Sasuke climbed in throw the broken door. He ran over to his mother and fathers room. Then suddenly he froze in front of the door to the room. I can't move, I'm to scared to…He held his teeth together, tears started down his face. Come on Sasuke, move, move! He finally pushed open the door and entered the dark room. Mother, father, his eyes grew big as his fear reached it's limits. Both were lying dead on the floor, there blood stained the floors. Then he came into the light. Brother.. what happened.. why did you… he could barely speak as the sweat ran down the side of his face. Foolish little brother, let me show you how I did it, Itachi said as he opened that forbidden sharingan and pierced Sasuke mind. A bright light opened up in front of him. Sasuke covered his face to block the light out. Suddenly he herd screaming, blood spilt out in front of him. A single sword cut though them all, and the one holding the sword was Itachi. Noooo! Brother stop! Why are you showing me this! He screamed. Then he was in his parents room. No not them, please, Sasuke begged. Itachi then held up his sword and cut straight throw them…. NOOO.. Sasuke screamed louder. Finally the horrifying nightmare ended. Sasuke looked up and Itachi came up and hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain. Foolish little brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me, then survive in an unsightly way, Itachi said. Then he went into shock! SASUKE! A voice girl screamed.. Sasuke started coughing up blood. He passed out after that. Itachi disappeared into the dark… The catlike character appeared again. He tried to wake Sasuke up. He slowly opened his eyes. Nooo! He screamed as he quickly sat up. The cat put his hand on his shoulder, his mouth moved, but he couldn't speak. But Sasuke seemed to know what he was saying. Then the cat got in front of him and bowed. Who are you, Sasuke asked? He moved his mouth again and said: I am Maha, I am here for you if you need me. After that the cat slowly began to vanish. No wait, come back, He said as he got up. He reached out and tried to catch Maha but he was already gone. Then Sasuke crashed to the floor again, his legs were still weak. Then he looked back to the left, were his mother and father lye dead. He tried to crawl over to them. But he fell to the floor before he reached them. He turned his head so he was lying flat on the floor. He closed his eyes and tears poured from them, he cried himself back to sleep. When he woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. So your finally awake, a voice said. Sasuke sat up. Lord Hokage it's you, he said surprised. The Hokage turned and walked in front of the bed. What happened, Sasuke said rubbing his eye. you had suffered from shock, you must have witnessed something awful, The Hokage said. I don't know, I can't really remember most of yesterday, all I know is that my clan is dead, Sasuke said clenching his fist. Sasuke, Did you happen to see your clans murderer, Hokage asked. Yes, it was my brother, he said. Just then he remembered. Uhh, did you find Aura, he asked. The Hokage looked at him.. No we didn't, she was no were to be found, Hokage explained. Sasuke put his head down. He clinched his fist tighter, A tear fell, it sinked into the blanket they laid over him. But we didn't find her body so there is a chance she survived, The Hokage said trying to cheer him up a little. Then Sasuke grabbed the covers and throw them a side. His legs were still a little weak but he was able to walk to the door. Were are you going Sasuke, The Hokage asked pulling his pipe from his mouth? I'm going to find Aura and kill my brother, he said as he stepped out of the room. The Hokage just cracked a smile and looked bake out the window smoking his pipe. Sasuke walked to a temple, he got down on his knees. He closed his eyes put his hands together and preyed. Please let Aura still be alive some were, Please, he slowly opened his eyes and stud up. Sasuke, a voice said. He turned around, but now one was there. Sasuke, the voice said again. Aura, Is that you, he asked? There was no answer after that. He ran out the temple and looked around to see if Aura was any were to be found. But there was no one. He took off running, he had the thought of not stopping but he started running out of breath. So he came to a stop and put his hands to his knees and exhaled deeply. He held his head up. Aura were are you. A year past and he was now 7... At that same time he was practicing at school. After practice he walked alone near the sea to his apartment. But he decided to stop and look out at the sea. He walked out onto the pier and sat down in silence. He watched the waves lap over each other as they made there way to the shore. Suddenly he herd Aura's voice again. Then the catlike character appeared in front of him. Sasuke remembered him from that night at the clan. Maha, he said softly. Maha bowed again. Maha was a strange character he floats in the air, he doesn't speak but you can understand him. What are you doing here, Sasuke asked? I have come for you.. You've come for me, he said. Maha put his hand out to Sasuke. You want me to come with you, Sasuke said. Maha nodded his head. Then Sasuke took Maha's hand. They disappeared and reappeared in a forest. The sun was shining though a hole in the tree tops. But this didn't look like a regular forest, it was filled with color not just green and brown, but with the leaves of fall. Then Sasuke walked into the light, he stopped suddenly, something caught his eye! His eyes widened. As he saw the most beautiful thing. There floating above a bed sleeping was a girl in a white dress.

This girl who is she, it seems like I know her. But then again I don't, I get these flash bakes ever time I try and touch her. All I want to know is who she is! Wait who's that voice, she says her name is Morgonna?

Next time: The Mysteries Girl, and the Voice from Above!


End file.
